Harry Potter Ideas!
by HarryxTomR
Summary: I'm just posting my ideas here. I may or may not start a Fan Fiction with any of them. Chapter one was a Fan Fiction that i was going to continue but I wasn't sure if it was good enough.
1. Chapter 1: The Unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in the book/movies.

Harry Potter is seen lying down on his ruddy bed, broken and bloody after another beating from his Uncle. Bloody Dumbledore. How could say that he was exaggerating? And after Sirius' death too. How could he do this? Harry sat up, with a wince or two he fell back down. Hopefully my magic will heal some of it He thought. Oh, how he wanted the Dursley's to feel as much pain as he had to endure during his life.

Uncle Vernon wanted him to paint the fences, he knew all along that he wasn't going to get it finished with all rest of the chores he had to do. It needed more than one coat. He didn't want Harry to finish it, so he could indulge in his sick 'activities' toward Harry. Why him? What did he do to deserve this? It was Voldemort's fault wasn't it? He made Harry an orphan. But, why would Dumbledore leave him here of all places. He was sure anyone in the Wizarding World would have adopted him. He was their Savior after all.

Them bloody wards. Of all the reasons that Dumbledore made him stay in this Merlin forbid place, was the blood wards that surrounded Number 4 Privet Drive. If he knew what blood wards were, they were made for protection connecting to the relatives blood. If you called the place your home. This is not his home. So why in Merlin's balls is he making Harry stay in such a place. After all the times he's asked Dumbledore for him to stay at Hogwart's, which is safer than here. If he was thinking at all, Voldemort has Harry's blood running in his veins, so he could just come get him now, through the wards. That is if there is even any wards at all. Now that he thought of it, he didn't feel anything around the house at this point.

After Dumbledore told the Dursley's that Sirius died, they started beating him again since no one was around to give them threats anymore, not even the order was enough, not that they cared. Sirius, he missed Sirius so much it ached to even think about him. If Sirius were here, he would get Harry out of this place. But he isn't is he? That damn Lestrange, he wanted to hurt her so bad when she did that to Sirius. If only that Cruciatus Curse would have worked. Why didn't it work? All you needed was the intent behind the spell, Harry had a load of intent after what had happened. So why didn't it? It was a little hazy after he shouted the curse.

And then when Voldemort showed up, looking like his snake-faced self, he turned his wand on him. But why did he? Harry only wanted to live. If he was thinking straight at all he would of ran out of there as fast as he could with his wand, instead of facing Voldemort head on. And through all this it's hazy to think about it. Snapping him out of his thoughts, a nick was heard at the window. Harry sat up as slow as he could and took a big breath before making his way over to the window. Hewig flew to her perch as the window opened.

"Hello, beautiful." Harry cooed to his familiar. "Where did you go all this time?" He walked over to Hedwig's perch and took a look at a letter on her. "What do you have there?" Taking the letter from his owl and thanking her, he makes his way back onto the bed. Looking the letter over again, familiar writing is seen. Sirius. He must have written before he died. Opening the letter, he started reading.

 _Harry_

 _if you are reading this then I am gone, and for that I am sorry. This was the only way I would be able to tell you the truth without Dumbledore knowing. You may think that I am lying but this is the total and utter truth. Do not trust Dumbledore. I mean it, Pup. After over hearing a lot of things that, to be honest should not have come to pass, I have come to learn that you cannot trust anybody including Dumbledore._

 _I wanted to tell you this long before, but something had come up. That something was Dumbledore. He put an excessive amount of memory charms upon me, and it never started breaking until it was to late. So I made this letter in the middle of your fifth year because i knew Dumbledore was planning for my death since I escaped Azkaban. Now you may think that since he's done this to me, that he's also done it to you. That is correct. He's been playing you since day one. Using you. He needs his perfect savior to be a good little Gryffindor and do everything he wanted. That is not you._

 _I know he says that you have to go back to those vile muggles. You do not. He says that he wants you to go back because of your mothers protection, that is also not true. He wants you to be broken and in want of a 'Savior' to look up to Dumbledore. Your friends, they were always in on it. Granger and Weasley. I don't know about the others, but the Weasley girl was planning on marrying you. Cue Marriage contract. She was going to marry you and then when you mysteriously died, she would get your money and possessions. I'm so sorry, pup._

 _He was Supreme Mugwump, Head of International Confederation of Wizards. I didn't have a trial when i was thrown in Azkaban. Dumbledore could of opened the case once more and proved my innocence by Veritaserum, but he didn't want that. Do you see that he's been playing us all along. If the way you've been acting is anything to go by, i would say he planted suggestions in your mind and made you think that you were thinking it for yourself. In fact this was probably happening since your first year._

 _I don't know how I died, but please don't be sad pup. I want you to go to Gringotts as soon as your done reading this letter and have your blood and Inheritance test done. This will tell you what has been happening since all of Dumbledore's manipulations started. Also, have my will read. Dumbledore has probably sealed it after i died. But since your the Lord Black, you will be able to read it. It's in the will. You are now Lord Black. I love you, pup. And don't forget it._

 _Sirius_

Harry Potter was livid. How could Dumbledore do something like this. Those damn liars! Harry wanted to hurt something. No, he needed too. Harry made his way to the door of his room through the pain of his injuries and opened it with raw magic. Those damn filthy muggles were going to pay! he made his way down the stairs and into the sitting room, not too worried about anything. Dudley shot up and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Dad! The freak is down here!" Dudley jumped up and pointed his finger at Harry. "BOY! You better have a good reason for being down here-" Vernon bellowed before stopping and looking at AK green eyes glaring at him. "Stop that freakishness now!" he shouted again waving hands at Harry's eyes.

"It's okay, Vernon." Harry said walking toward him. "You deserve this." He whispered. "And much, much more." And than all you could here was screams echoing the home. Eyes blazing, Harry never thought he would say this, but Vernon's screams were music to his ears.

In the background Harry could hear whimpers and Petunia pleading with him to stop. When have they ever stopped when he was pleading with them? This made him even angrier. The power that he felt using the raw magic on his Uncle felt illuminating, he felt like he could do it forever. When he finally stopped he turned to Dudley.

"You know, Dudley." Harry's voice began with a bit of, anticipation? "You brought this on yourself." And then Dudley fell to the floor screaming louder than Vernon did. Why does this feel so good? He thought as he set his sights for Petunia. So far gone now, without saying a word Petunia was screaming in agony on the floor of the sitting room.

Giving enough time for Vernon to collect himself unintentionally, Vernon face turned purple. "BOY! I d-demand you stop t-this at once!" He finished his words tinted with after effects of the wandless Cruciatus. "I thought you were dead." The boy whispered facing Vernon's direction. "D-Dead? You will do no such thing!" Vernon croaked. "Yes, I believe i will." Harry eyes glowed AK green before Vernon fell to the ground dead.

"V-Vernon! You cursed boy. We took y-you in from the goodness of our hearts, and this i-is how y-you repay u-us!" Petunia half-shouted half-croaked. Harry looked at her. Goodness of their hearts? what a load of rubbish. It was then that he heard laughing. It was another minute until he figured out that it was him. Harry cackled until he couldn't laugh anymore. If anyone in the room heard they would have ran as fast they could out of there. But Petunia and Dudley weren't going anywhere. Harry once more cast a wandless Cruciatus on both relishing in their screams until they went still. No screaming could be heard, only the quiet of the house. Harry stood there, eerie smirk on his face before grabbing his stuff and making his way to Gringotts.

-..-

Harry Potter walked down Diagon Alley, glamoured so no one would notice it was him. Coming to a building at the end of the alley, Gringotts. He entered not making eye contact with anyone, walking up to the goblin. Harry waited silently before speaking. "I would like a Blood and Inheritance test made please, Griphook."

The goblin was surprised at his named uttered but quickly masked it. "Of course, Name?" The goblin questioned. "Harry Potter." Harry whispered signaling he didn't want anyone knowing he was there. "Yes, Mr. Potter. Please follow me." Griphook whispered as well whisking his hands to a door as Harry followed behind.

"Here we are, Mr. Potter." Griphook stated. "This is the Head Goblin, Cadhork." The goblin motioned him inside and left.

"Hello, sir." Harry said walking over to take a seat.

"I see you want a Blood and Inheritance test made, correct?" The Head Goblin asked eying the boy as he sat.

"Yes, it comes to my attention that some things have been done behind my back, if I'm not mistaken I will be able to open a will as well, that has been sealed?" Harry said leaning back onto the chair, as Cadhork looked him over again before speaking.

"Correct, but only the Lord of the house will be able to open the sealed will." The goblin informed Harry.

"Yes, I believe it is stated in the will that I am to become the new Lord Black." Harry finished.

"I will need three drops of blood for the Blood and Inheritance test." The goblin said taking out a piece of parchment.

"Of course, Sir." Harry said taking up the dagger and pricking his finger as the goblin leaned down with the parchment. Blood dripped onto it, fading into words. Harry leaned up to see the parchment as it worked. As written it read:

 **Blood and Inheritance Test:**

 _ **Name:**_ _Harry James Potter_

 _ **Birthday**_ _: July 31st, 1980_

 _ **Mother:**_ _Lily Evans Potter (Deceased)_

 _ **Father:**_ _James Charlus Potter (Deceased)_

 _ **Godparents:**_ _Sirius Orion Black (Deceased)_

 ** _Heirs to:_**

 _Potter (by blood, father)_

 _Peverell (by blood, father)_

 _Gryffindor (by blood, father)_

 _Black (by godfather)_

 _Slytherin (by unknown)_

 _Gaunt (by unknown)_

 ** _Magic:_**

 _Magical core (50% blocked, 50% on)_

 _Wandless Magic (Block Broken)_

 _Eidetic/Photographic Memory (Blocked)_

 _Natural Legilimency (Blocked)_

 _Natural Occlumency (Blocked)_

 _Natural Animagus- Black Mamba Snake and Dark Phoenix (Blocked)_

 _Parseltongue (Block Broken)_

 _Healing Magic (Block Broken)_

 _Shadow Step (Blocked)_

 ** _Other Information:_**

 _Memory Charms (Active)_

 _Obliviates (Active)_

 _Marriage Contract between Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley (Made by Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley) (Active)_

 _Glamour (Active)_

Harry Potter was way past livid. He felt like tearing everything to pieces once he read everything on the parchment. The Head Goblin looked like he felt faint. Immediately whispering madly about Albus Dumbledore. Of all the things he had numerous Memory Charms and Obliviates. And what was this about a glamour? That bloody contract isn't going to happen, by Merlin. And my Magical Core. Who in Merlin's name gave him the right to block my core.

As Harry was thinking about ways to torture said Headmaster, Cadhork started speaking. "Mr. Potter, In my whole life as a goblin, I've never seen something so horrendous. We will immediately be taking every block and charm off!" The goblin shouted the last sentence before standing up and marching over to where Harry sat.

"Let's begin." The goblin said. "I'll cast a sleeping charm." Harry began to get tired and immediately fell asleep.

The goblin chanted a few words for minutes and finally every block and charm that was on Harry broke and he shot up out of the chair. "Mr. Potter, it is done." The goblin spoke, as Harry looked around taking in everything he just learned from the Memory Charms and Obliviates. That Damn Dumbledore. Wait till he got a hold of him. He sat up feeling a bit dizzy and felt something ticklish hit his arm. Grabbing it he remembered what the glamour was for. Harry's hair was to the middle of his back, with a aristocratic face and glowing AK green eyes.

He wasn't skinny anymore but he wasn't the size that he would have been if he didn't grace the Dursley's doorstep either. Also a bit taller, all hid behind the glamour he made a while ago when he broke away from the Memory Charms, which got fixed. Courtesy of one Albus Dumbledore. Every bloody thing that happened since first year with the Philosopher's Stone and everything else wasn't even him. Just Memory Charms replacing him. He never wanted to risk his life doing things like that. In fact he didn't want to be in Gryffindor, they were too loud, to reckless. But he guessed he'd been like that since first year with all the charms on him. Snapping out of his thoughts, he started to speak to the Head Goblin.

"May I open Sirius Black's Will?" Harry said sitting up.

"Of course, you are the Lord Black after all." The goblin began taking out the rings he was heir to. "I will be giving you the rings that are rightfully yours, making you Lord Potter Peverell-Gryffindor-Black" Motioning to the rings he told Harry which ring goes on what finger.

Finally finished, Cadhork took out Sirius Black's will. " Say, 'I, Lord Black require acceptance and unseal Sirius Orion Black's Will, So mote it be.'" Harry repeated the words and watched as the will opened.

 ** _I, Sirius Orion Black, being of relatively sound mind considering my time in Azkaban, do hereby request that only my godson, Harry Potter attend this reading and hope that he will not mourn for long._**

 ** _I Bequeath upon Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks to each receive 1 million galleons as a thank you for looking after me and my pup._**

 ** _Lastly, I give Harry the name of Lord Black. With that name comes all of the Black Estate and all of my personal belongings. There should have been a letter sent once I've passed or when it was a good time to send it. Hedwig should have sent it, it has all of my thoughts and truths. My will may be sealed but I know you will see it._**

 ** _Do not mourn me; I only hope that I went out with a bang instead of being locked up in my mother's house._**

 ** _Mischief Managed, Sirius Black._**

At the end of the will, Harry was feeling emotional. But he would not mourn anymore. "Mr. Potter, Is there any other business you have here?" The goblin asked. "I can assure you Albus Dumbledore will be hearing from Gringotts for his crimes." Harry jumped up at that.

"No, no sir. Don't let him know anything until I have more information. Is that okay?" The goblin seemed to debate whether he should or not before giving a toothy grin.

"Would Mr. Potter like to have his own revenge for his mistreating?"

Harry knew Goblins weren't on either side. They didn't get involved in the war. "Of course, Sir." Harry replied smiling but it could be misinterpreted.

"Don't worry, Mr. Potter. No one will know of this visit." Harry sat up straighter.

"Very well, I would like to visit my vault." Harry stood up and started for the door.

"Yes, yes Mr. Potter. Griphook!" The Head Goblin bellowed, before another goblin showed up showing Harry out. Harry had somewhere to be.

-...-

Leaving Madam Malkin's Robes of All Occasions, Harry made his way down the Alley. Glamoured so no one could tell it was him, he made his way down Knockturn Alley. He pitied anyone that messed with him at the moment because he was seething. That manipulative old man was going to die! He hoped no one did come in contact with him because he didn't know what he would do. Walking into Borgin and Burke's, Harry looked around for something interesting and then he did. Picking it up, it had written squiggles. Must be Parselscript, he assumed. He could feel the man that owned the store hovering over him, probably to make sure he didn't steal anything. Making his way to the counter he stared him down before speaking.

"I would like to purchase this book." Harry stated walking a bit closer.

"20 Galleons, rare find." He half lied. Harry was still staring the owner down.

"Mr. Burke's, I Presume?" Harry began. "Are you sure about that?" Finally the owner looked away and huffed.

"10 Galleons, It's a rare find but ever' one that's bought it kept bringin' it back 'cause they couldn' read it." The owner huffed again. Harry threw the sack of Galleons onto the counter and left with the book.

Making his way back out of the Alley, he heard an excessive voice. "Hey! What's someone like you doing in a place like this?" a man said walking closer to Harry. "Hey, Beautiful! I'm talking to you!" The man cooed touching Harry on the shoulder. The man fell to the ground screaming as soon as the action happened.

"Do not presume that you can touch me." Harry began in a cold, smooth voice. He really didn't know why he was acting like this, but he was so mad and it just felt so right to take it out on somebody who wasn't going to be missed. "Tell me." Harry began walking around the man like he was prey. "Do you have a family?"

"No." Harry wasn't surprised to hear the man's voice trembling under the wandless Cruciatus.

"Hmm, so if you went missing... would anyone notice?"

"No." The man's voice failed a little bit at the end and Harry's eyes shined with anticipation and excitement. He needed to hurt something. Dumbledore was going to pay, but first he had to take his anger out on this man.

"What do you do for a living?" Harry began. "Do not lie to me!"

"N-Nothing." He choked.

"I said do not lie to me!"

"I-I'm sorry! I won't D-Do it again! Just please! H-Have mercy!"

"Now that I think about it, you deserve this." He returned his cold, soft voice. AK green eyes lit up before the man went still. The only evidence was a splash of blood that made its way on his shirt.

-...-

Harry can be seen In the front of a large manor, shadow stepping to the sitting room he sat down onto a chair and dropped his glamour. He didn't know the Cruciatus Curse was so addicting. He knew he was sadistic but that curse just brings it to a whole different level.

He wasn't himself for most of his life. That damn old coot. He wondered if he could talk to Voldemort without getting cursed. Ever since learning of Voldemort in his first year he knew that it was war. His parents were in the way of Voldemort's plans, so they payed for it. War has casualties.

Of course, Dumbledore took over his mind. It felt like a weight had been lifted when The Head Goblin broke the blocks and charms. He wasn't thinking straight every time Voldemort was involved.

Dumbledore probably placed assumptions and suggestions in his mind every time he wanted Harry to do something. He was supposed to be placed into Slytherin but the old coot manipulated the sorting hat as well. Every little thing that put his life in danger, Dumbledore was always behind it. A voice was heard dropping him from his musings.

"Father, Father?" The voice continued. Harry looked toward the door to reveal one Draco Malfoy. "H-Harry?" Draco's booming voice began from the doorway. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Hello, dear Draco." Harry's voice was tinted with amusement. "Funny seeing you here."

"This is my home." Draco frantic voice was heard. "The Dark Lord is here, do you want to die!"

"Sorry, I had no where else to go." Harry sat up straighter. "Got my bloody memories back!"

"What happened to you anyway." Draco motioned to Harry's shirt.

"Oh yeah, forgot all about that." Harry said before spelling his shirt clean. "Look, some man tried to get in my pants."

"And what happened to this said man." Draco drawled eying Harry with exasperation.

"I may or may not havekilledhim." Harry ended the last part quicker.

"You've finally gone insane!" Draco said nearing the chair Harry was sat in. "What happens if someone figures out it was you."

"Don't worry , if they do they'll figure out that those filthy muggles were my doing too." Harry drawled with a bit of cheerfulness thinking about his relatives not being able to touch him anymore. "Besides, I used wandless magic, they'll never know it was me even if they presume it is."

"And how is that a good thing?" Draco questioned. "Why would you want them to know?"

"I didn't say I wanted them to know, I just said that if they figure out that man was killed by me, they will know who killed my filthy relatives which isn't going to happen because once again I used wandless magic." Draco gaped.

"So, how the bloody hell did you get inside the Manor?" Harry motioned for Draco to sit down.

"I have an ability that was blocked by Dumbledore. Believe me that's not the only thing he's blocked." Harry began to show how Shadow Stepping worked, blending into the shadows and disappearing. Harry stepped back out and sat down again.

"That's amazing!" Draco shouted.

"Yes, well anyway I'm blaming Voldemort for my relatives." Harry laughed. "It's easier."

"So, that's why you started ignoring me and acting like that." Draco bellowed.

"Like what?" Harry pressed as Draco sunk down into the chair. "Like what, Draco?"

"L-Like a rash Gryffindor." Draco whispered, eyes going large as Harry jumped out of his seat.

"I am not a bloody Gryffindor damn it. Manipulative old coot!" Harry hissed. "The old man put Memories Charms on me and multiple Obliviates, he's infuriating."

"I-I'm sorry." Draco whispered fearfully. Harry had no idea how scary he was when he was like this. "How could he do something like that?"

"You know all to well why he did it, Draco!" Harry paced around the sitting room. "He wanted the perfect little Savior, but when he didn't get what he wanted in the first year, he put suggestions and charms on me to mould me, how could I have been so naïve! You knew what he was doing when you found me passed out down by the dungeons. I told you! That was when his charms were wearing off!" Harry stopped pacing as he felt someone by the doorway. Damn it he was so mad that he didn't feel the presence that was listening in.

"I was just saying." Draco whined. "He's the leader of the light, you'd think he wouldn't try something like that."

"Draco, oh dear Draco. You never learn. He does anything that helps him. He'll do anything for 'The Greater Good', I'm going to ring his neck." Harry hissed the last part.

"Let's hope the old coot thinks that The Dark Lord kidnapped you after he 'killed' your filthy muggles." That was when the listener made itself known.

"Who killed your filthy muggles?" The voice drawled. Draco squeaked and jumped out of the chair. "I hope you plan on informing said person."

"M-My Lord!" Draco squeaked, bowing down.

"Draco, Malfoy's don't sniff the floor." Harry grabbed Draco by the neck and pulled him up. "Unless it's directed to me." Harry murmured under his breath, but The Dark Lord caught it.

"Harry Potter, it's a-pleasure to meet you again." The Dark Lord intoned with a nod of his head. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything, I just heard my name and I decided to see why it was uttered. You'd think that the famous Harry Potter would be out for his parents revenge, but you seem calm."

"You can't fool me. You've been there for a while, and why would I do that when they knew what they were getting in to? They knew what the price was for being in a war. It's full of casualties, and it just so happened that we were caught in the middle of it. We were in the way of your plans and you tried to get rid of a threat. All casualties of war." Harry drawled with a trace of amusement. "Looks like you 'killed' my relatives." Harry finished in a small laugh.

"I seem to be utterly baffled by your mindset. I find that you don't seem to really care about them? Anyway I don't recall killing your filthy muggles." Voldemort drawled "But if you need an excuse, another death won't hurt by my name."

"I didn't say I didn't care, I just find that since I didn't know them I can't find myself grovelling over their grave like some idiot and out for revenge. Also, I am ever in your favour." Harry drawled sarcastically turning to sit back down. Harry with his glamour down looking like he was suppose to be. The Dark Lord eyed him. "Your not snaked-faced anymore, what happened?"

"You don't like what you see?" Voldemort mock gasped. "I used a potion, the snake-face is a glamour for my Death Eaters."

"I didn't say that, you look like you were when you were sixteen just older." Voldemort didn't know why but he found it hard not to fidget under Harry's gaze. Dark Lord's do not Fidget! "You never killed me yet! I wonder what happened?"

"After what I over heard. Why would I kill you when your so obviously on the Dark Side. Your core is pitch black, I don't know why I didn't notice this before." Voldemort uttered. "Sometimes I think that the prophesy is fake. That's the reason I went to the ministry to check." Voldemort glared at Harry before continuing. "You just had to be in the way, when I was so close."

"That wasn't me! Well it was me, but it wasn't." Harry hissed. "You already know why!" Harry cursed a few explicit words at Dumbledore before looking up at the Dark Lord. Clearly Voldemort was amused. "You should have already found out when you possessed me." Harry murmured.

"I wasn't focused on actually possessing you. I was trying to figure out why we had a connection." Harry twitched. "Now that i think about it, there are some instances when your mind went blank. Besides I didn't see much."

"Bloody Dumbledore blocked my core to 50%, that's why my core wasn't completely dark. You were to insane to focus anyway." Harry uttered. "So what did you find out?"

"I can't say." Voldemort said. "I mean I can't say for sure, it could be anything but I do have an idea."

"And that is?" Harry asked.

"Horcrux." Voldemort whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Harry questioned. "A Horcrux. It's a soul piece that is split from your soul that is hidden for the purpose of obtaining immortality."

"Your saying, that I have a piece of your soul lodged into my forehead?" Harry once again paced the sitting room.

"Yes?" Voldemort again watched said person pace the sitting room. He never looked like that before. Maybe he was under a glamour as well? Those robes were a tight fit-

"Hello? Voldy?" Harry waved a hand over his face. Draco was dumbfounded by the turn of events. He was sitting in the chair taking in the conversation. Harry Potter talking to The Dark Lord in a Civilized? Conversation. Did Harry just call The Dark Lord, Voldy?

"Call me that again, brat. I dare you." Voldemort hissed.

"Well, you kind of zoned out for a minute." Harry mocked hurt. "I said if I have your horcrux in my head, why were you trying to kill me in the first place? Surely you could sense your horcruxes?"

"I was insane, Potter." Voldemort stated. "When I regained my self, I had this feeling but I didn't want to believe it." He sighed. "I didn't intend to make you a horcrux. When the curse rebounded onto me, my soul ripped apart with it and a piece must of lodged it self into your forehead."

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that your diary was a horcrux?" Harry asked. Voldemort tensed. "Where did you hear of my diary?! Better yet I remember you speaking of my sixteen year old self!"

"Ask Draco's father that question." Harry murmured. Draco whined. "Harry! My father wouldn't do anything to something that belonged to The Dark Lord!"

"If you don't believe me go ask him your self." Harry turned to Voldemort. "Dumbledore's manipulations shows it's face again, who in the bloody world would try and kill a basilisk. Me." Harry hissed. " I risked my life in his manipulations just for his 'Greater Good.'"

"You didn't!" Voldemort pressed. "You actually killed the basilisk!"

"Unfortunately, yes." Harry started for the door. "Go ask Mr. Malfoy where your precious diary is, I promise he will me sputtering for your forgiveness." Harry looked back to Draco. "Sorry, dear Draco. But if my soul was on the line I would be pissed too."

"Where is the diary now?" Voldemort questioned, awaiting the worst.

"Gone?" Harry whispered. "I had too. Dumbledore. Plus it's technically Mr. Malfoy's fault for even giving Ginny Weasley the diary."

"Lucius!" Voldemort hissed, making his way out the door.

"Harry!" Draco whined. "He is going to kill my father now!"

"You know he brought it on himself." Harry whispered before making his way out the door. "I'm going to find a room to sleep in." With that Draco was left alone in the sitting room, whining.

-..-

Harry sat up from the bed he was staying in at Malfoy Manor. He made his way over to the bathroom to take a shower, taking off his clothes he ran the water and got in. Voldemort doesn't seem to want to kill him. Lucius was a pain in his side. He wished he was there when the older Malfoy got punished. He initiated the second year. That bloody Basilisk still gave him nightmares. Draco is just going to have to learn that he can't whine all the time. Lucius deserved it. Grabbing a towel he got out and dried himself off. He walked out of the room with a towel around him and started looking through his belongings for a robe. That was when one, Voldemort walked into the room.

"Don't you know how to knock." Harry questioned continuing to look for a robe.

"I'm not sure what you speak of." Voldemort uttered, turning his gaze onto the back of Harry. His eyes darkened when he came across scars along his back. "Who touched my horcrux!" he hissed.

"I'm your horcrux now am i?" Harry replied. "If I recall you tried to kill me multiple times."

"I didn't know you were a horcrux." he hissed. "I already told you this!" He stalked over and touched his hands to the scars. "I said who did this to you!"

"It doesn't make a difference, their not in this world anymore." Harry smiled eerily thinking over what he did. "They got what was coming to them, bloody muggles." he hissed the last two words.

"The relatives you wanted to blame on me." Voldemort mused. "They did this to you?"

"Yes, my whole life. Starved, beaten. Slavery is the word for it. Slaving away with chores every minute of everyday. You know I've never has a real bed until I was eleven because the letter from Hogwarts said 'The Cupboard under the Stairs' and they were afraid they were being watched. I've never known my name until I went to primary school. Up until then it was 'Boy' or 'Freak'. Not even the room I had after that was any good, ruddy bed." Voldemort was hissing out words that not even Harry understood. "Their screams were so good." Harry looked up with a dreamy expression as he walked to the bathroom with his robe.

"Cupboard under the stairs?" Voldemort hissed. "They made you sleep in a cupboard?" Voldemort's eyes were slowly darkening. He needed to kill something. "What gave those filthy muggles the right to touch a magic child, my Horcrux even." He whispered the last part. Harry walked out of the bathroom with a robe on and sat onto his bed.

"Correct, for eleven years." He huffed. " They got what was coming to them, I suspect Dumbledore put them up to it, if that wasn't enough Petunia didn't like me before I showed up at her doorstep. They didn't like anything magical. And since my mother was magical and she wasn't, she through a hissy fit and took it out on me." Harry lid down and put an arm on his forehead. "They wanted to 'beat the magic out of me'" Voldemort growled at this and stalked out of the room, the next person he seen was dead. Harry's childhood reminded him to much like himself. He didn't want to be reminded of it. They wanted to beat the magic out of him too, but the only difference was they didn't know of magic and hired exorcists to exorcise the demon out of him. Dumbledore is going to die by his hand or Harry's. He'll make sure of it.

Harry watched as Voldemort stalked out of the room, growling and snarling. He was probably going to kill something now. It must of reminded him of his own childhood. They are similar in a ways. At least he didn't figure out the other thing. He would go kill the Dursley's all over again. He stood up and walked over to his trunk and took out the book he bought at Borgin and Burke's. The book was on ParselMagic. He walked over to the bed, lid down and started to read.

The book was interesting, it showed how ParselMagic worked and how you can obtain many things using it. You can have a Parsel Transformation into a snake. Which reminded him that he had a Animagus. It was a Black Mamba. He also had a Phoenix Transformation. He wondered how it worked. He sat up after he had read most of the book and walked down the hall and to the Library that had to be in the Manor. He never got to read much. The Gryffindor Golden Boy didn't do that kind of thing. Dumbledore was going to pay for taking away his free will. His musings were cut short by a superior and snarky voice.

"Mr. Potter. What in Merlin's name are you doing in my home?" He asked in a superior tone. "I would have been notified if you arrived through the wards, not that I have any idea why you would be here."

"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy. I was making my way to your library to read." He explained. "Draco invited me for the rest of the summer." He lied effectively. A knowing smirk wanted to tug his lips. There was no way in hell Lucius was going to let Harry Bloody Potter in his home. He was actually surprised that Voldemort or Draco didn't tell him that he was here. They both probably wanted to give the elder Malfoy a heart attack.

"I thought Draco wasn't hanging around you and your Mudblood and Blood Traitor friends?" Lucius spat glaring holes into Harry.

"I'm sorry to tell you Mr. Malfoy but Granger and Weasley have never been my friends." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Draco so kindly accepted my apology, after what had happened a while back."

"And what, pray tell has happened for you to stop being friends with them?" Lucius questioned curiously. "I find myself questioning your words."

"I'm not friends with those traitors!" Harry hissed. "Quite frankly I don't give a Merlin's ass what your questioning, their my words and I stand by them." Harry turned around and stalked off to find the library.

"Insolent little brat!" Lucius hissed. "Wait till I get a hold of yo-"

"Lucius!" Voldemort shouted. "You do not touch him! He is _mine!_ "

"M-My lord!" Lucius spluttered. "I'm sorry, he just came out of no where." He bowed before excusing himself.

"You will do well to remember my words." Voldemort whispered.

Harry finally found the library and stalked into it. Lucius always made him so mad. It's a good thing Draco was nothing like him. He was too babyish. Maybe it was a good thing that Draco whined so much, it just goes to show how unlike they were. He was still like his father in public though. His public mask was nothing like him. Harry went over to the books and immediately felt lost. if he accio'd all the books on Animagus, the whole library may come flying at him. He had to actually look for it. resigning himself for hours of endless looking he started off with the first shelf. That was when he found books on the Dark Arts. Interested, Harry took a few out and started to read.

After reading two or three Dark Arts books, his hand was twitching in want to try the spells. Maybe he could find something to try it on, or better yet someone. That was when, someone he never thought he'd see was limping down the hallway. Harry had to conceal his gleeful expression. The sniveling little rat was perfect to try spells on. "Oh, Peter." Harry began in a eerily sweet and soft voice. "Just the rat I was looking for!" He cooed, making his way over to the doorway.

"H-Harry? W-What are you d-doing here?!" The rats shaking voice whimpered as he backed up to the wall. "Y-You have to get out of h-here!"

"Oh, Peter. Playing games now are we?" Harry began to walk towards him. "There are a few spells that I would like to try and it just so happens that a rat of man was walking the halls at the right time and place. I like playing games too." Harry whispered the last words.

"H-Harry? W-What are you-?" Harry cast _Stupify_ on the rat and levitated him to the chair in the library. Casting an _Incarcerous_ , Harry watched as the ropes tightened around the unconscious rat. Finally finished containing him, Harry cast an _Enervate_ and the rat woke sniveling, curling and wringing his hands.

"H-Harry? p-please, d-don't do this." Harry stalked up to the chair and kicked the sniveling mess in the face. "Oh, but Peter. We are just getting started." Immediately Wormtail dropped to the floor writhing in agony under the _Cruciatus._ "P-Please! H-Harry! please! h-have mercy!" Why do everyone that does me wrong, want mercy when was repeatedly beaten, and for what? A fake prophesy that made my childhood a living hell! The rat betrayed his parents even if it was casualties of war. His parents trusted this filthy rat and he betrayed their trust!

" _Relashio!_ " Wormtail withered on the floor, blood gashes growing all around his skin, after a minute Harry released the spelled and cast another and another. " _Imperio!_ " Harry ordered the rat to scratch his own skin until it was red and bloody and released the spell. Casting another _Cruciatus_ , he once again felt like he was floating.

Is the Dark Arts always like this? Maybe this was why Voldemort liked the torture curse so much. It's almost impossible to stop the curse once you've cast it. The rats screams filled the library and halls. Harry finally regained the will to release the spell and conjured a pit of knives and cast a _Oppugno_ and directed them straight at Pettigrew.

Shooting them off, most of the knives slammed into him. Harry relished in the screams with a sadistic glint in his eyes until there were only whimpers heard. Finally after a few minutes of glaring at the whimpering mess he cast the Killing Curse. " _Avada Kadevra!_ " Pettigrew went still. Harry cleaned himself off and transfigured Wormtail's body into a rock. Opening the window he threw the rock out and closed it back up. Then he remembered. He didn't put up a damn silencing charm. Immediately his head snapped to the door, he had an audience.

-...-

Voldemort made his way to the library from his study to check on Potter. He stopped in his tracks. Is that screaming he could hear? Why is there screaming happening in the Manor. That's meant for the Dungeons. He sped up and came to the corner of the hall and ran into Lucius Malfoy.

"What is that excessive screaming?" Voldemort asked Lucius.

"I don't know, my lord." Lucius replied coolly. "I heard it and came to check and see what was happening." This made Voldemort more curious. He could hear it from the library. That was where Harry said he would be going. Voldemort could tell this would be interesting.

He made his way to the library, Lucius following behind. That was when he saw something he never thought he would see. Wormtail was withering on the floor under the _Cruciatus_ Curse. The rat was pleading with him to stop. But after a minute Potter cast another curse. The _Blood Disease_ Curse. Bloody gashes appeared all over Wormtail's body.

Never in his day did he think he'd see Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy torturing another man. Even if he did say he'd done in his relatives. Potter then Imperioed Wormtail, suddenly his hands came up and started scratching his own throat until he fell to the floor again in another Cruciatus. That was when he figured it out.

The Dark Arts was affecting him in a degree that made him obsessed. That happened to him when he started learning the Dark Arts too. It made him more obsessed because he actually liked causing pain. Potter must be feeling the same way.

He then cast the _Oppugno_ jinx After conjuring a pit of knives and directed them straight at Wormtail. It then hit, puncturing his whole body. Wormtail layed there whimpering. Voldemort looked up at Potter and saw the smirk playing on his lips and a mad glint in his eyes. And then the cursed boy uttered two words. _Avada Kadavra_. The eerie AK Green eyes watched as the rats body went rigid under his feet. This must be the real Harry Potter, and he'd never been so aroused in his life then he was then. He would have Harry. oh, yes. He would have what was _his!_

Harry then must have noticed he forgot a silencing charm and immediately snapped his head to the doorway.

-..-

Harry eyed the doorway, his eyes glowing with the after affects of casting Dark Magic. "Have you come to play, too?" Harry asked cheerfully. He felt so good right now. He thought he could do anything. He wanted to do it again.

Lucius stood in the doorway with his eyes wide at what he just saw. The Boy Who Lived was in his house and torturing a man in his library. He couldn't believe it. It was unbelievable. In fact, it was impossible. The icon of the Light was using Dark Magic and uttering the most illegal Curse known to wizard kind. He thought he was going insane at this point. And then the blasted boy had the gall to ask that question! And so cheerfully too.

"No, we have not." Voldemort remarked. "But I think you should go lay down and rest." The man walked up to the boy and ushered him out of the library. "But I want to play!" Harry hissed. The boy must have finally lost his mind. Voldemort sighed and continued to usher Harry out.

He remembered what he felt like when he was hit with the after effects of using so many Dark Curses, his first time. He felt so good, that he thought he could do anything. He still didn't know how he got through it on his own. Harry finally obeyed and followed Voldemort out of the library and into the room he occupied. Harry lid on the bed and pulled the blankets down and covered up. Voldemort started to walk out until a soft voice made it's way to his ear.

"Voldemort?" Harry moved around in his bed.

"Yes?" Voldemort questioned. "You can call me Tom." Voldemort whispered.

"T-Tom? Are you sure?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. Only you." Tom replied. "Your the only one." Yes Harry, your only one in this world that will utter that name in my presence. "What did you want again?"

"Tom, can I ask you something?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, Harry." Tom murmured.

"How do you make a Horcrux?" Harry asked in a dead whisper. Tom stiffened.

He didn't want Harry to do that. After what happened to himself, he regretted every minute of it. He lost his sanity and his human body. To make it worse when he started to make his Horcruxes, he was relentless. He kept making Horcrux after Horcrux not giving a damn about himself. That was when he started losing sight of his goals in life. He only wanted immortality so he could escape death. But after that one Horcrux everything changed. He decided he wanted seven of them. He didn't want Harry to go through that.

"You see, Harry. It's not something you want to do with your life." Tom began cautiously. "It will hurt you, i can assure you that. I regret making as many Horcruxes as I did." Tom looked closely at Harry's expression. Was that resolution? "You know, you have my Horcrux. Wouldn't that made you Immortal?" Tom said hoping he would drop the subject. He didn't want his Harry going through what he did.

"They deserve it, Tom!" Harry half-whispered half-croaked. "If I don't protect myself, they'll try something."

"Who will try something, Harry?" Tom eyes narrowed. No one was going to touch him! Harry was _his!_

"Everyone that betrayed me!" he hissed. "That manipulative old coot knew what he was doing! When he finds out that I'm not under his charms and obliviates, and the Dursley's are broken and bloody he'll hunt me down." Harry croaked. "I need to protect myself! It's the only way." _I don't want to die!_ was left unsaid but Tom caught the thought none the less. They were so similar.

"Listen, Harry. Nothing will happen. I'll make sure of it." Tom whispered sitting down onto the bed. "I told you, I can assure you that my Horcrux protects you. Which makes you immortal in the process. The Horcrux protects it's host."

"Thanks." Harry whispered. "For your help." Harry needed to ask him to find a book for him.

"Your very welcome, Harry." Tom purred. Harry's face lit up. Tom liked that color on him. He wanted to keep making it happen.

"There was something else I wanted to ask you." Harry began, leaning down on the bed face hot as lava.

"Yes, Harry?" Tom leaned in, his warm breath on Harry's neck. Harry's breath hitched. Feeling aroused, Tom turned his warm breath on Harry's bottom lip. "What is it?" Tom's voice was husky. He bit down softly on Harry's bottom lip, making the boy gasp stifling a moan. Tom smirked victoriously. Harry was his! And everyone would know that soon enough. Tom leaned down unintentionally hitting both their sensitive areas. Tom stifled his but Harry moaned loudly. Tom lost all of his patience and crashed his lips against Harry's. Harry obliged letting Tom roam his mouth with his tongue. If humans could purr Harry would be doing that and much more. A knock at the door interrupted them. Tom cursed and pulled away snarling at who ever dared ruin his moment with his Harry. As soon as Tom pulled away Harry was whimpering, his hair messy from Tom tugging and a slight blush on his face, the blush deepened when the door opened to show one, Draco Malfoy.

"You better have a good reason for being here, Dracoo!" Tom hissed, hearing Harry's whimper when he pulled away. An intake of breath was heard from the doorway.

"M-My lord! I-I didn't know you were here." Draco stuttered out, with a blush tinting his cheeks. By the look of Harry, he came at the wrong time. "I came to see if Harry was okay. Father told me what happened in the library."

"I can assure you, he is just fine." Harry caught the hidden meaning and hid behind one of his pillows, embarrassed look on his face. Tom caught the look and his angry face became more of an amused one. "Draco, if you would be so kind as to return to your own room."

"O-Of course, my lord." Draco bowed and took another look at Harry before closing the door to the bedroom and making his way back to his own. What ever was happening in there was something between his lord and Harry.

"Harry, I-" Tom began but was cut off by Harry's hand placed on his mouth.

"It's okay, Tom." Harry looked down onto the bed. "I got caught up in the moment. It's my fault." Harry whispered the last part.

"It is not your fault, you impertinent brat." Tom grabbed Harry's hand from his mouth. "If you can recall I kissed you first." Immediately Tom sensed a glamour at the contact on Harry's arm.

"Sorry." Harry muttered.

"Harry, why do I sense a glamour on your arm?" Tom asked, glancing at the now panicked expression on Harry's face at the question.

"N-Nothing." Came Harry's fast reply. If Tom found this out now, there's no telling what might happen. Harry hid this from everyone, including his once best friends. This was something that made him feel weak and useless, degrading Harry like some utter trash. Harry didn't want anyone to figure it out, especially now. Tom was too suspicious, he wouldn't stop until he knew.

"Harry." Tom hissed unnaturally calm, glaring at the boy. Harry started fidgeting, not once looking into Tom's eyes. "Harry, show me now." Tom's eye's narrowing in on his arm. When Harry didn't even move, Tom forced the glamour off himself eyes widening at what he saw.

There in all it's horrendous degradedness was the words 'FREAK' etched in his arm. Tom's eyes glowed with loathness that made Harry shiver when his eyes met them. Harry was immediately on edge when Tom was stock still, quiet loomed over the room for what felt like hours.

Finally, Tom stood up not bothering to speak one word before he was at the door, robes billowing behind as he stalked out. Once again Harry was alone, staring up at the ceiling. Tears formed in his eyes. Tom would hate him for sure now. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here. The only person he felt was his only friend was Draco, but that was sure to stop once he got wind of this. This...this degrading mark left by his uncle to show him what he was in the world. A freak of nature, someone who wasn't worthy of love. He didn't know what love was, and he didn't think he ever would. Resigning himself for the night he turned in and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal Idea 2

**_#2_**

How in Merlin's name did he end up here? All Harry remembered was running through the woods and all of a sudden he felt like he was being sucked through a tube. Harry remembered Granger and Weasley running after him. Did they actually kill him this time? What did Harry do in his life to deserve this? As soon as he killed Voldemort, they turned on him. They didn't want him to turn into another Dark Lord. They would've sent him to Azkaban if it wouldn't for him running away as fast as his legs could carry him. This was Dumbledore's doing! He always knew he was a manipulative old coot, but he didn't think it ran this deep. He was just raising him up to do what ever the hell he wanted and to be a martyr. Kill Voldemort and then he would be detested as the next Dark Lord. How could he be so stupid.

Harry arched his back up off the floor, and looked around. Where was he? Then it came back to him. The Chamber of Secrets. Why was he here? He looked down at himself, and did a once over. He still looked like himself. He stood up on his feet, stumbling as he did. How the hell did he get here? He looked around a bit more and there she was. Ginny Weasley, lying on the cold floor like six years ago in his second year. He still didn't know why in Merlin he risked his life for her of all people. She was annoying, bossy and one of the people who betrayed his trust. She was only acting, all of them were.

Harry made his way over to her, his soft foot steps were echoing in the Chamber. He looked down at her. She was still in her first year? What is going on anyway? it's like second year all over again. He crouched down and reached out to touch her hand. They were like junks of ice like last time, so cold. Maybe he went back in time? but if he did then why is his body still a seventeen year old? Harry straightened up and walked over to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. He gazed at the statue. It was so beautiful. He was about to sit down but a noise of footstep's kept him still. Of course, how could he forget about Tom Riddle?

"I was waiting for Harry Potter." said a soft tense voice. "Who are you?" Riddle came out of a dark shadowed corner of the Chamber and his eyes landed on the back of Harry's head. Harry finally started moving again and lid his back on the cold stone floor of the Chamber and his arm came up to his forehead.

"What ever you want to call me i guess?" Harry's quiet voice began. "People used to call me 'Harry Potter', but that name has no meaning to me anymore." Harry's legs crossed and he closed his eyes.

"You seem relaxed, i could easily kill you and you wouldn't be able to defend yourself." Riddle walked closer. "Harry potter, hmm? How is it that you look older than what you are supposed to be?"

"I don't know." Harry replied. "All i know is that i was running from-" He stopped that line of thought. "I just ended up here." Harry said instead as he sat up and put his hand on the stone. "I guess you could say I came from the future." Riddle's eyes widened but immediately went back to a blank face.

"Future?" Riddle cautiously replied. "What do you mean?" He watched as Harry stood up and walked over to Ginny's unconscious body. "She won't wake." Riddle added.

Harry moved his hand over her face and stayed quiet.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Riddle questioned. "Isn't the Boy-Who-Lived suppose to save everyone." Riddle taunted. Harry's eyes flashed murderous and he slowly stood up to face Riddle.

Riddle got another surprise of his life when he was met with the most vibrant green eyes that reminded him of the Killing Curse, they were blazing with loathing of the name he spoke.

"Don't say that ever again." Harry's cold voice began. "You can do what ever the hell you want to that traitor." Harry walked closer to Riddle. "I don't give a damn what happens to her."


End file.
